


Before the sun rises.

by StixandManny



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Drug Use, its only pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StixandManny/pseuds/StixandManny
Summary: They were growing up and everyone was learning to look after themselves. Luther had to learn to be independent just as Klaus did, in a way Klaus had been his last safety blanket with only the two remaining, and he his brother's, but it was time to let go. Still that didn't mean he wouldn't try and squeeze a little brotherly bonding in, even if it might be too little too late.
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Before the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on Ao3 so let's hope I don't completely balls it. This fic is also posted on my fanfic account.

Luther shuffled his weight from one leg to the other, hand raised and ready to knock on the door frame to Number three's room. His sister wasn't inside, hadn't been for over a year now not since she left to pursue her own life of fame. Not as Number Three, nor The Rumour but as Hollywood star Allison Hargreaves. She'd been always drawn to the limelight for as long as he could remember, putting on shows during their allocated free time and singing along to the spice girls into her hairbrush with Klaus. She soaked in the attention during interviews with the media, basking in the attention of all around them often stealing the show for her self.

Allison Hargreaves was made for fame, it had always been clear since the very first time she set foot in front of a camera. ' _I'm going to be famous when I'm older, a Hollywood celebrity, just you watch._ ' She was only nine the first time she'd announced that, and he'd believed her, they all had, Klaus had even had plans to be her trophy brother at one point, announcing he'd be the first of the kind when Ben had pointed out there was no such thing.

He always knew. Still, he hadn't expected it to be so soon. She'd not long turned sixteen when she was offered a one time part in some teen drama, it was only supposed to be a small role, one episode, but it had obviously been enough to woo them because she was soon offered a reoccurring role; and five months before their seventeenth birthday she was all packed and off to California. While he was glad to see his sister following her dreams he couldn't help but feel a little betrayed that she had left him, he had always been closest to her, he felt they shared a special bond and out of all his siblings he knew he could always count on her to take his side. Luther guessed he'd always just figured he and Allison would be the last to remain in the house together and if they did leave they'd go together.

Oddly enough she was the second to leave the house after Five's disappearance, Vanya was the first much to the surprise of every one. Quiet, meek Vanya, who never raised her voice or spoke out against anyone. He hadn't expected she'd have the courage to leave home and start a new life elsewhere at only sixteen. Leaving not long after their sixteenth birthday after secretly applying for some musical arts school. It made him realize he didn't really know her as much as he thought he did, none of them did though it was expected, outside of their allocated free time they didn't really get time to interact with her. She didn't have a power, so she didn't train with or go on missions with them and study and meal times where expected to be silent events. Last he'd heard she was doing okay, about to head into her final year and working part-time at a small cafe near her school.

Both girls returned when Ben died shortly after their seventeenth birthday. Allison only stayed a few weeks, she had to get back to her new life and Klaus was driving her insane. He was driving them all insane, he'd never exactly been the closest to Ben, they were kind of opposites, Klaus was mostly loud and in your face, while Ben was quiet, calm and liked his own space. Still, they got along, Klaus had always been pretty easy going and pretty much got along with everyone.

But Klaus was a mess when Ben died, he was so high off his face at the funeral not only could he not summon their brother( _completely selfish_ ) but he'd made such a scene that Diego who had never once gotten physical with anyone other than Luther who they both knew was more than capable of taking it socked him in the nose. Klaus was reclusive, unpredictably erratic and smoking and swallowing anything he could get his hands on for the next three months( _he doesn't care about anyone but himself_ ). Finally, calming after a near overdose that had him in their mother's care in the infirmary for three days.

Vany was there for all those three months, her and Five having been the closest to Ben growing up. She spent most of her time sitting by Ben's monument in the courtyard, either speaking to him, reading or on occasion playing her violin. The rest was spent trying to keep the peace between himself and Diego who were at each others throats more than ever, not that either had ever really listened to her to begin with and fruitlessly trying to look after and comfort Klaus. Luther was pretty sure Number Four almost overdosing was the last straw, as the morning after, once they'd been informed he was out of danger, she was gone.

Diego packed his things and left with an explosive farewell to their father six months after Ben's death. Two's departure hadn't been a surprise, he and Diego had always butted heads rarely agreed on anything and with only the two of them left on missions -as Klaus was practically useless at that point, had been for a while- things only got worse. Diego didn't like taking his orders and was caring less and less what their father had to say, he had found the police academy pamphlets Diego had hidden in his drawer and knew the other kept a savings jar hidden away where Klaus would never find it. His brother had been planning on starting his own life away from the academy for a while before he'd finally left.

With how high Four was most of the time he supposes it shouldn't have been a surprise that Klaus had been the only one who was completely shocked when he found out Diego was gone, having slept through his rather colorful exit. He'd frantically searched Two's room for clues as to where he went after finding out and while it was easy enough for Luther to keep himself from revealing the name of the academy he'd read on the pamphlet from his brother -Diego had kept his plans quiet for a reason- he wasn't so sure he could keep it from their father.

Thankfully The Monocle never asked.

Now only the two of them remained, One and Four, but it would soon just be him, Klaus wouldn't stay much longer, he could feel it in his heart. His Brother had drifted further with each sibling departure. Not that he was surprised, Klaus had had one foot out the door for years now, honestly it was more shocking that he'd stayed this long. Klaus had always been impulsive, he did things on whim, he didn't save funds or make plans, and Luther knew his brother had experienced parts of the outside world the rest of them hadn't. The darker crueler parts that at times had their brother returning home with bruises and marks marring his body that he didn't care to speak about or at times even tried to hide away from view altogether.

As impulsive and reckless as his brother could be he was pretty sure it was the fear of stepping out on his own and not having the safety net he had at home to fall back on once he was fully immersed in the outside world that kept him from truly breaching the threshold. A safety net that grew thinner and smaller with each passing day, so, while he may have stood at the half open door of his sister's room it was his brother he sought out.

Said brother could currently be heard shuffling through Allison's vanity table, where Luther knew she kept most of her jewelry. So swiftly closing the distance between his knuckles and the door frame he gave a loud single knock as he pushed the door open the rest of the way.

Klaus jolted up from where he'd been digging through one of the vanity's drawer's, spinning on his heels looking far more guilty than one probably should." L-Luther! I was just looking for some eyeliner," He spurted out, snatching the black pencil off the table and waving it for his brother to see. "I didn't touch anything else I swear." Before adding, "On Ben's grave." for good measure, muttered something Luther couldn't quite make out over his shoulder and the blonde looked over the vanity for any obvious signs of anything missing, it certainly wouldn't be the first time Four had swiped things from his siblings rooms to fund his habit.

He didn't exactly recall every accessory that graced his sister's jewelry display but nothing particularly jumped out as not being in its place and seeing the locket he'd gifted Allison hanging where she left it behind with everything else unworthy of going with her sent a pang of pain through his chest so his eyes fell back to his brother. Perhaps if the other was sober enough to hear his conscience, the pressure of his brother's suspecting gaze would be enough to guilt him into confessing if he had taken something.

"Okay, okay and this." Klaus relented, gesturing the gray and dusty pink mesh cropped sweater he wore, with really baggy sleeves and a lace up front. Luther vaguely recalled his sister telling the other boy he was not to touch this particular garment when she first showed it off. She wasn't here to stop him now and if she'd really loved it surely she'd have taken it with her, besides it was more items of value Luther hoped to prevent the other taking. It wasn't exactly unusual to see the other teen stalking around in borrowed clothing.

"I'm pretty sure it was intended to have something worn underneath." Luther joked as way of letting the other know he wasn't in trouble.

"Why, worried someone will see my nipples." Klaus threw back playfully with a cheeky grin. He knew his brother was just teasing, hoping for a reaction from his less experience brother, one that Luther knew the other got as soon as he felt his cheeks warm. His brother's amusement faded just as swiftly as it had risen, letting out a prolonged sigh at his continued presence.

"Okay, Okay what have I done this time? Or are you here to lecture me about this mornings mission." He huffed out unenthusiastically as he sat back on the desk behind him, knocking a pile of teen magazines to the floor in the process. "We failed daddy's precious mission and the baddies got away and of course everyone blames me..."

That morning's mission had been a disaster, it should have been a simple enough job. A group of thugs had broken into the storage warehouse of some rich overseas mogul looking to steal a seized shipment of weapons that was stored somewhere amongst the various shipments inside. Go in stop the thugs from getting the goods and detain them, simple enough, until the look out who shouldn't have even been there to begin with decided to get involved.

Klaus had been suspended from missions until he could prove himself sober and capable to their father once more, after getting himself and Diego badly injured two years ago after popping a couple pills on mission. Number Four shouldn't have been there, yet he had somehow managed to sneak along and in an attempt to keep him out of danger Luther had ordered him the position of look out. A role he was often reduced to in the lead up to being kicked off the team.

A scuffle occured, and he admits he may have been at a disadvantage for a moment, but he had a plan and things were under control, until Klaus had decided to jump in and help by jumping on the back of one of his attackers. Which long story short resulted in his brother being thrown into a shipment of old vending machines and while he was busy trying to stop his brother being crushed by the tumbling machines the thugs got away with the goods. Needless to say Reginald was furious at their(his) failure and now having to try a track the men down and Klaus was left with rather nasty bruising up his back and a slight limp.

"Klaus-"

"I know I messed up, and I know I've been banned from missions because I'm a screw up and always fuck it all up..."

" Klaus-" Luther tried to get the other to listen once more but Klaus was to immersed in his own rant to pay him any attention.

Klaus wasn't the one who screwed up he was, despite his earlier outburst before they'd slunk back to face their(his) failings. Dad was right he had been the one who failed, Luther, Number One, he was supposed to be a leader. He should have sent Four home the moment he realised the other had followed, he shouldn't have allowed himself to become distracted from the task at hand. The mission came first. The mission always came first, and he knew it, yet he'd still chose to make his brother the priority when Klaus was in danger.

A decision that cost them the mission.

"... I've heard the lecture about going on missions while high like a billion times. But come on, Diego fucked off, so what was I supposed to do? Dad can't expect you to do this shit alone, you're super strong yeah, but you're not fucking invincible." Klaus continued, throwing his hands up as he got off the desk and started pacing. "Besides if I wanted to hear how much of a disappointing, useless, failure I was I'd just go see Dad himself-"

"Klaus, shut up!" Luther snapped, grabbing him by the shoulder to stop him moving and gain his attention. "I'm not here to yell at you or give you a lecture, even if you shouldn't have tagged along in the first place."

"Really, cause it kind of sounds like you are." Klaus cut in, a single brow raised in question. Throwing his hands up in defeat when Luther spoke his name in admonishment for doing so, with a rueful. "Okay, okay, sorry."

Luther let out an exasperated sigh, his brother could be such a handful. "Look I just- I wanted to show you something."

" Okay." Four said, looking over him expectantly.

"Not here, come on." He said, waving his brother to follow as he head out the room and down the hall. Klaus remaining silent until they reached the door to the roof top."You're not showing me that 'secrete cubby' you and Allison used to sneak off too are you, cause I already knew about that everyone did. I was the one who put the whoopy cushion under the cushions."

"We figured that was you, and no that's not why we're up here." Luther said with a shake of his head as he stopped in the middle of the roof where the old throw he'd thrown down earlier lay. Sitting himself on half of the blanket and patting the spot next to him in invitation. His brother just shrugged before flopping down with a "Omph," before digging through his pocket a pulling out a slightly squashed joint.

"Wow Allison your hair looks amazing tonight, you're so pretty. No I'm not, I hate my curls. You can't do anything with curls, I wish I had straight hair like Vanya. What, no, your curls are beautiful, they really suit you, you look amazing you always do. Aww Luther you're too sweet." Klaus teased as he flicked his lighter open and lit up.

Luther couldn't help as his cheeks turned pink as his brother imitated the voices of much younger One and Three, he had no idea anyone had been listening in on them when they were in their makeshift tent in the greenhouse. They had always made sure to wait until the others were sleeping before sneaking out to meet.

"So did you ever learn to dance without stepping on her toes?" His brother laughed.

"I-I didn't think anyone..."

"Oh, come on, I used to hide out behind the green house to smoke. I probably heard more than I ever needed to know." Klaus smile only grew at the growing horror on his brother's face. "Really man, you and Alli did a pretty poor job at hiding how goo-goo eyed you were with each other. It was kind of weird but also kind of inevitable I mean being raised together with little interactions with the outside world it was bound to happen. I'm pretty sure I had a mini crush on Vanya when we were eleven, it's not like I knew any other girls besides her and Allison back then, and maybe like a two-hour crush on Diego at fourteen."

He shrugged at the look he was given in return. "He was the first to get facial hair, you didn't get any till you were sixteen and I'm nearing eighteen and the most I've managed is a sad patch of fluff on my chin that had to go. I dunno I guess I thought it was kind of sexy, up until he threw a knife at me and chased me from his room then he was just a moody butt with stubble." Klaus took a long drag of his blunt before laying back and looking up at him. "Anyway enough about dumb family crushes, what was it you dragged me up here for."

"I just wanted to... I don't know, I guess I just wanted to spend some time with my brother." Luther shrugged his own reply as he followed suit, laying down on the blanket that did little to cushion from the cement beneath them, eyes glued to the mostly clear sky above them.

"Luther Hargreaves actually wanting to hang out with his screw up brother." Klaus repeated with feigned astonishment, before pinching at the skin on his arm.

He couldn't help but give his brother an odd look at that, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure I'm not dreaming." The other joked back, "I can't remember the last time we hang out without you handing out a lecture or nagging me about one thing or the other. Guess I'm just more used to hearing from Number One than Luther."

They both fell into silence at that, honestly Luther didn't know what to say, because his brother was right. Of late he only ever seemed to order his brother around or tell him off every time they interacted. Just the other day he had called him pathetic and told him to grow up and get his shit together. He hadn't been a very good brother of late, hadn't been for a few years now. He realizes that now, a little too late really.

As annoying and selfish as the other can be at times, it wasn't unusual to find Klaus raiding their siblings rooms for items of value to fund his habit now the others had left. He can be dishonest and manipulative, but he'll always try to lighten the mood or put a smile on others faces when they're feeling down and some days he'll go out of his way for a sibling. Like this morning when he'd followed along on the mission despite the fact he hated missions and was never much for fighting, still Klaus had put himself in harms way just to make sure Luther had someone to watch his back. So that he didn't have to face a dangerous mission alone now Diego was gone. Klaus tried, even when at his lowest he tried to be a good brother and in return he had failed him.

Only now had he thought to reach out and even then it was only because he knew somewhere deep down that the other was on the brink of leaving and honestly that scared him. He didn't want to be alone. The house had felt so empty and lonely even though one brother still remained and if he'd just thought to reach out earlier perhaps it wouldn't have.

"Wanna bum a puff." Four broke the silence, waving the hastily rolled joint between his fingers suggestively.

"Sure why not." He shrugged, maybe it would help ease the pang of growing dread and loneliness that refused to leave of late.

"Come on it's not like daddy's gonna... W-wait, what?" His brother stuttered back in disbelief.

"I said give it." Luther repeated, snatching the joint off his brother before he could change his mind and taking a drag.

The smoke flooding his lungs instantly sent him into a fit of coughing that had Four in giggles. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd been expecting... a sudden hit of bliss, or his fears and worries to just float away, after all something kept his brother returning to the drug for more. But he didn't feel any different, at least he didn't think he did, beside a slight irritation to his lungs. His next attempt went a little smoother, his lungs a little more prepared the second time around.

Klaus lay beside him watching him with big bright eyes and a toothy grin. He was about to hand the thing back to his brother as it obviously had no effect on him when he noticed just how much lighter than usual he felt. Like everything, all the pressure, the expectations and stress weighing him down had been lifted and dark star-studded sky seemed so much more vivid. Everything around him did, the feel of the slightly chilled breeze against his skin and the sound of the surrounding city, the random pattern of taps his brother's fingers made on the concrete where he lay.

It was... exhilarating.

Bringing the joint to his lips for a third time he inhaled deeper only for Four to snatch the smoke from his fingers. "Whoa, easy there space cowboy." His brother chuckled as he brought it back to his own lips, turning his head to look up at the stars once more. "This shit can really mess people up."

It was odd, Luther thought as he watched his brother for a couple of moments before looking back up at the glittering dots above them too. Surely Klaus felt this too, so why did his brother look so sad.

They both just lay like that for the next however long, until the silence was interrupted." So where will you go?" Klaus asked solemnly, eyes glued to the dark sky above them.

"What?" The question had caught him off guard, and he wasn't entirely sure what the other was talking about.

"When you leave? I mean everyone else is gone so why not." Four finished his joint, huffing the smoke out in a drawn breath and flicking the butt off to the side into the darkness. "Maybe you could sign up for astronaut school or where ever it is people go to learn how to fly rocket ships. Or go work in one of those buildings with the giant telescopes where they look at stars all day and watch for aliens-"

"I don't think they're actually on the look out for-" Luther tried to clarify only for Klaus to cut him off as he breathed in growing excitement as he rose onto his elbows grinning over at him as he said.

"Oh! Maybe you could get a job in area 51. I could come with you, I've always wanted to know what they have hidden away in there."

Luther let out a small chuckle at that, once when they were eight or nine he, Klaus, Ben and Vanya had sat out in the courtyard during a rare Friday afternoon off discussing the secret facility after he'd found an article about it in a magazine. He'd always had a fascination with space for as long as he could remember and the article about secret alien research had gotten the others excited too. All except Five who was 'too mature to sit around discussing little green men' and Diego and Allison who didn't believe in such things. They had spent the afternoon planning how to bust into the place, not an easy task without Fives to spacial jump or Allison's rumours to help them past security.

"I'd probably need some sort of special government training and clearance first and as cool as it'd be to see what's really going on in there, I don't think it fair to go without Ben and Vanya." He pointed out.

"It doesn't have to be there we could go some place else." Klaus suggested with a gloomy hopefulness, "We could try and track down Allison in California or Hollywood or whatever, I know she never gave an adress, but we could stalk her through paparazzi shots till we pinpoint her actual location."

"That's not at all creepy." Luther pointed out in amused sarcasm. He swore brother's mind worked in terrifying ways at times.

"Come on, it's not really stalking if she's our sister." Clarified, though Luther was pretty sure it didn't work that way. "Maybe we could both be trophy brothers, or you could work as a stunt double. You could be in movies with her! You'd be perfect cause you're super strong and know how to fight and stuff, and I could... I could... I dunno, push the snack cart around or something."

His brows furrowed in question at that as his eyes drew back to his brother who was still staring into the stars. Push the snack cart around? No dreams of being an actor himself or working in the costume or make up department, that seemed like an area that might suit him. Did his brother honestly think so little of himself?

Klaus just continued on totally oblivious to Luther's concerns. "Or we could go vist Vanya, she could show us her school and the coffee place she works at. A surprise visit from her bro's who wouldn't love that. Or we could try and track Diego down and kick his arse for tacking off without warning like that and leaving us behind. And then we could-"

"-Klaus." He interrupted. We, his brother kept saying we, and as much as he hated to burst the other's bubble he couldn't lie to him either. Because there was no 'we' he didn't like the idea of Klaus fending out in the world anymore than his brother did himself, but the truth was he couldn't leave. This was his home, where he belonged, he was Number One, the leader even if he no longer had a team to lead. It was because there was no longer a team the umbrella academy needed him more than ever, his father needed him, and he couldn't let his father down. "I can't go with you, Klaus. I can't leave I'm needed here."

"I know." Klaus admitted, turning to look at him as he gave small sad smile. One Luther thought didn't at all suit his brother. The tears gathered in those bright green eyes stood out far more than they should have, and he couldn't help but look away, noting the other too turned back to the sky from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to see the pain in his brother's eyes because it was bringing back his own negative emotions the earlier drugs had chased away.

"Just wishful thinking, I guess." His brother breathed out, and Luther tried to ignore the single tear that rolled down his brothers cheek. He didn't really know what to do, he was built to fight, not to deal with emotional situations. "I guess I just always thought- hoped, that when Diego went he'd take me with him."

As bad as he may have felt for his brother right now Luther also understood why Diego had left without informing Klaus. Number Two had plans for his future, of joining the police force, getting to help people and play hero outside the academy. He had seen the pamphlets, saw the requirements and work his brother would have to put in just to get through to the academy. All the screening tests, assessments and interviews, even with all his skills and abilities getting through wasn't going to be easy. The distraction of babysitting a chaotic brother who only seems interested in partying and taking drugs would make the task near impossible.

The click of Klaus' lighter caught his ear, and he realised the other was lighting up again, there was no offer to share this time but Luther didn't mind. Instead, they lay in silence side by side once more, just taking in the night and the distant noise of the city. The odd self muttering and giggle of his brother, which was not at all unusual by this point, joining the fray and eventually Luther had found himself pointing out some of the constellations to his brother. He honestly hadn't even been sure the other was even paying him any attention until Klaus reached an arm out himself to point to a particularly bright star that stood out among the others.

"What about that star? Is that the star from Peter Pan." Klaus asked, more than likely to get a reaction, as he often liked to do.

He knew his brother meant it in fun, still usually when the other did this he'd get riled up. He wasn't entirely sure why his brother grated his nerves so easily, possibly because he tended to turn everything into a joke. Klaus never tended to take things seriously, not for long anyway. He would usually get annoyed or mad at the other but not tonight, as infuriating as Klaus could be even he had to admit the other's outbursts could be amusing at times.

Tonight he simply shrugged and said "Maybe. Who knows, it could have been that star that inspired the original author." Before pointing up to a different cluster of stars."But the most important of them all is that one. The seven Hargreaves."

His brother had visibly rolled his eyes at that. "I'm not a complete moron Luther, everyone knows that's the big dipper. Give me a little credit."

"Well that's what everyone else knows it as but it's really the seven Hargreaves." Luther stated, further explaining, "I used to stare out the window at the stars at night when I couldn't sleep when I was little. I still do. One night when we were about four or five and you had had a nightmare or something and wouldn't settle back down, you kept crying and making a fuss and no one could sleep because of it. That's when I spotted this particular constellation, I thought it looked like a big bent spoon or something. I'd never really noticed particular images that stood out in the stars befor, so I asked mother about it. She informed me it was a constellation and that there were many different ones and when I asked her if it had a name she asked what I thought would be a good name. I didn't want it to be named after a broken spoon, so I said I thought it should be called the seven Hargreaves since it was made by seven prominent stars, and she told me that was the perfect name for it. I guess that's what truly got me so fascinated in space to begin with."

"Really, so what's the littler pale star? Is that Ben cause he's dead." Klaus joked, though looked as though he wasn't too sure how the other would take it. Though Luther wasn't entirely sure whether the tongue poke that came afterwards was directed at him or not.

Luther didn't mind though, while at first he'd been infuriated by his brother's jokes and dismissive attitude towards Ben's death he had since come to realize it was likely the other's way of coping. So he just shook his head with a small half amused scoff as he pointed out. "That one's Vanya, small and meek. She might not stand out as much because she doesn't have a power, but she will still always be one of us. Those two are Ben and Five," He pointed out the two either side of the little star. "Because the three of them were always closest."

"Yeah," His brother asked, "And which one's me?"

"You're the kink in the handle." The blonde pointed out and Klaus huffed a somewhat self depreciating laugh at that, though he was pretty sure the brunette was trying for amused.

"Why because I have the useless broken power that isn't of any help." While it was true Four's power hadn't been of use for some time now, he only had his own dismissal of training and drug use to blame. He'd be much more focused and alert if he wasn't high all the time.

"No, because you don't conform to expectations, you played dress up with Allison and Vanya even after being told by our nannies that little boys didn't wear dresses. You crack jokes in even the most solemn situations, you're different and you're not afraid to show it."

"Oh."

"The brightest star is Allison of course, because let's face it we've always known she'll never settle for anything less than superstardom. Which leave me and Diego at opposite ends because we'd be at each others throats otherwise." Luther laughed, his brother giving a giggle of his own.

"Sooo, why are you showing me this?" Klaus asked, a look of confused curiosity on his face and Luther couldn't blame him for finding the moment odd. After all they'd never exactly been the closest, what with him being the Umbrella Academy's number one model student and his brother being... well less than model.

He'd always found comfort in the stars, so he figured maybe they might be able to bring his brother comfort too once he decides it time for the second foot to follow, and follow the others into the huge world outside for real. "I just thought, you know if you ever feel lost or alone you can look up at the stars and see the Steven Hargreaves shining bright together in a sea of stars knowing no matter how far apart we might be we'll always be connected." Luther replied, scratching at his nose in embarrassment under his brother's wide-eyed, bemused gaze. "I-I don't know, it probably sounds stupid but whenever I'm really missing Ben or Five I look up at the stars at night and it kind of makes me feel closer to them."

"Wow, that is so lame." His brother scoffed back despite the look of awe in his eyes, and Luther felt his cheeks heat up, even as amusement pulled at the other's lips and his brows pulled together, and with a slight roll of green eyes they shifted to the empty space on the opposite side of him. "Alright, alright, calm down, it was just a joke. I'm joking, Jesus."

"It's not stupid. Okay maybe it is kind of stupid, but I think It's kind of neat too. I think Ben would too..." Klaus amended, turning back to him. Pausing with a small hum before a crooked grin on his face crept onto his face. "Five on the other hand would probably inform you straight to your face that 'that is the single most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, in fact I've probably lost brain cells just listening to it.'"

That certainly elicited a laugh, Klaus always was the best at impersonations, especially when it came to their siblings. His imitation of Five holding just the right amount of arrogance and 'I've better things to do than listen to this drivel' dismissal.

After a inquiry about another particular cluster of stars his brother found interest in, Luther soon found himself rattling on about stars again. It wasn't until the growing chill of the late night air sent a shiver through him that he realised just how quiet the other had fallen, and he looked over to find Klaus fast asleep. If he was starting to feel the chill his brother had to be freezing wearing such a thin open sweater, so sitting up with a soft groan and slight crackle from his stiff back he bent over and scooped the other up. He didn't need his super strength for that task, despite his height Klaus had always been the lightest of his brother's and though he'd never dare admit it to her face, even Allison.

The halls were silent as he carried his brother through them, though the silence was somehow different now, not quite as oppressive as it had been just that afternoon. He pulled back the blanket on Klaus' bed before laying him in it, it was a rare occasion to find Klaus in his own bed of late, Luther usually found him curled up in one of their siblings rooms. Even managing to sneak into his own room undetected one night, not knowing Klaus there he had accidentally stepped on him as he got out of bed the next morning and Klaus hadn't snuck back in since.

His eyes catching on words carved into the wooden bed frame behind his brother's pillow. 'Lay myself down and hope I wake up young again'. The words wake up young again carved messily several times across the wood. His brother seemed to scrawl words everywhere in this room, their father had long ago given up on trying to stop him doing so. He could still make out the faint marks showing through where Klaus' first lot of scribbles had been painted over. Luther supposed the erratic words and stickers was what gave his brother's room the most personality, decorating their rooms with pictures, books and trinkets of interest as they'd all done, none else had dared mark the walls.

Making sure his brother's fairy lights and a lamp were turned on, Luther left pulling the door mostly shut before heading to bed himself.

Klaus wasn't in his bed when he woke up, his siblings rooms equally barren and when he didn't show up for breakfast Luther knew he was gone. But that was okay. It wasn't as upsetting as he'd previously worried it might be, but he thinks that's because he'd made peace with the fact he'd soon be alone. Klaus couldn't stay, and they'd both knew it. They were growing up and everyone was learning to look after themselves. They had their own lives to get on with whether they be in front of the camera, trying to fit into the regular life outside the academy's wall or right here in the academy continuing the role they were made for.

So maybe this was best, maybe facing the world out there for real by himself was what their brother needed to learn to look after himself as well. He had to learn to grow up and fend for himself eventually, they couldn't lean on each other forever and everyone else had seen this. And while he may have been afraid before, of the growing silence and emptiness that gripped the house with every departure he was sure now that this was how things were supposed to be. He had to learn to be independent just as Klaus did, in a way Klaus had been his last safety blanket with only the two remaining, and he his brother's, but it was time to let go.

Klaus had left now but that was okay, without the reassurance of his siblings to bail him out of his messes and help fund his current lifestyle, his brother would clean up his act and pull his life together.

He was certain of it.


End file.
